because you
by kii-niichan
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika orang yang kamu cintai memilih sahabatmu padahal sudah jelas-jelas sahabatmu hanya bermain-main dengannya. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan ? memberitau mantanmu ? menasihati sahabatmu ? padahal jelas-jelas sahabatmu tak tau hubunganmu dengan mantanmu


Because You

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : angst , romance

Rated : T

Pairing : always NaruHina x NaruSaku dll

Warning : typo , gaje , EYD tak sesuai , AU

Apa yang terjadi jika orang yang kamu cintai memilih sahabatmu padahal sudah jelas-jelas sahabatmu hanya bermain-main dengannya. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan ? memberitau mantanmu ? menasihati sahabatmu ? padahal jelas-jelas sahabatmu tak tau hubunganmu dengan mantanmu

~o0o~

' Kenapa kamu lebih memilihnya daripada aku '

Itulah yang ada dibenak gadis berambut indigo ini. Orang yang begitu dicintainya malah lebih memilih sahabatnya sendiri.

Gadis itu hanya menatap kedua orang yang sedang bermesraan itu ditaman. Sungguh begitu sesak hatinya …. Panas …. Sakit ….

Bahkan itu lebih sakit dan sesak saat melihat keduanya berciuman tepat dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar sebuah air bening keluar dari mata gadis itu. Dia hanya bisa mematung ditepatnya berada yaitu disemak-semak tak jauh dari Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berciuman.

' Naruto ….. '

Gadis itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya berada ketika melihat keduanya pergi meninggalkan taman itu yang sepertinya akan menuju sebuah café tak jauh dari taman itu.

" Sakura , mau pesan apa ? " tanya Naruto begitu sampai pada sebuah café malam.

" Mungkin hanya susu coklat panas ".

Tak lama kemudian pelayan datang dan Naruto juga memesan hal yang sama seperti yang sakura pesan. Sementara itu Hinata yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berada hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan kertas menu di café itu. Hinata hanya mampu melihat keduanya berbincang sambil bermesraan.

" Kali ini mau kemana Sakura " sambil mengeluarkan beberapa uang dan ditaruh pada mejanya berada.

" Ini sudah malam lebih baik aku pulang Naruto "

Lalu mereka berdua pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan Hinata yang seharian ini terus mengikutinya hanya terdiam ditempat. Dia begitu senang penderitaannya untuk hari ini akan berakhir namun masih ada hari hari selanjutnya dimana dia hanya bisa menatap kedua insan itu bercumbu bermesraan. Perasaan Hinata tetap tak berubah walau Naruto sudah memiliki Sakura sahabatnya sejak kecil.

~ Next day ~

Masih seperti hari-hari biasa Hinata selalu menunggu Naruto didekat rumahnya. Bukannya untuk menemuinya namun hanya untuk mengikuti kemana Naruto akan pergi mengisi Liburan musim panasnya.

" Sakura "

Naruto begitu senang ketika melihat Sakura yang datang hari ini untuk kembali menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

" Maafkan aku Naruto untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu "

Sambil meninggalkannya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto yang hanya terdiam dengan mulut yang menganga. Hinata begitu senang saat Sakura tak dapat pergi dengan Naruto hari ini. Namun Hinata merasa sedikit aneh jika Sakura tiba-tiba menunda kencannya dan pergi begitu saja. Hinata pun tanpa pikir panjang segera mengikuti kemana Sakura akan pergi.

" Sasuke " teriak Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke yang menghampirinya.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Hinata langsung berpikir cepat dan memutuskan bahwa alasan Sakura pergi adalah untuk berkencan dengan Sasuke. Dan alhasil dugaannya benar bahwa Sakura pergi bersama Sasuke. Emosi Hinata tampak meluap-luap ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya hanya dipermainkan bahkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Kenapa Hinata Tak pernah menyadari perasaan Sakura padahal Hinata sudah menjadi teman Sakura sejak kecil.

" Sasuke hari adalah hari jadian kita yang sudah sepuluh bulan "

Perkataan Sakura membuat Hinata semakin kesal , kenapa tidak karena dia tau bahwa Sakura berpacaran dengan Naruto pada 3 bulan yang lalu dan itu artinya Sakura sudah memiliki Sasuke terlebih dulu dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

" Lebih baik kita nonton film yang akan ditayangkan hari ini "

" ya "

Mereka berdua segera menuju ke Studio film atau bisa dibilang Bioskop sementara Hinata segera pergi menuju empat Naruto untuk membertaukannya bahwa Naruto selama ini hanya dipermainkan oleh Sakura.

Namun entah kenapa begitu mendekati rumah Naruto . Hinata menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja dia tak ingin Naruto merasa sedih diduakan namun dilain hati dia tak ingin melihat Naruto yang hanya dipermainkan.

" Hi-hinata ? "

Sebuah suara yang tak asing membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan sesosok pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabriknya yang khas.

" Na-naruto ? "

" hn ? apa yang kamu lakukan disini " tanya pemuda itu dengan polosnya.

Hinata semakin bimbang dengan pilihannya saat ini antara memberitaukan Naruto atau tidak. Rasa cintanya yang besar membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitaukannya , dia tak ingin membuat orang yang disayanginya lahir dan batin menjadi sedih.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto "

Naruto hanya terdiam dan tak berkata apa-apa , sungguh berbicara berduaan dengan mantan pacar memiliki perasaan yang berbeda daripada berbicara berduaan dengan teman.

' Maafkan aku Naruto aku tak ingin membuatmu bersedih '

Kebodohan Hinata mulai membayangi pikirannya saat ini. Dia memutuskan ikatan hubungannya dengan Naruto padahal dia tau saat itu Naruto begitu mencintaniya. Namun karena perjodohannya membuat Hinata tak bisa mengelak dari permintaan ayahnya itu. Penyesalan mulai muncul dalam benak Hinata saat ini. Dia pun berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

' Naruto semoga kamu sendiri yang akan mengetahui jawaban itu …

.

.

.

~o0o~

' Aku menyadari cintaku ternyata hanya padamu namun itu sudah terlambat untuk saat ini ' Naruto hanya bergumam dalam hati saat ini.

Sebuah acara resepsi pernikahan antara Hyuuga Hinata dan Inuzuka Kiba sebuah pernikahan karena sebuah perjodohan. Naruto hanya mampu menatap Hinata dari jauh. Dia hanya bisa mematung melihatny dari kejauhan sementara itu Sakura dan Sasuke pun datang berdampingan dengan cincin yang melingkar pada jaris manis kanan masing-masing. Keduanya sudah lebih dulu menikah dibandingkan Hinata dan Kiba.

" hanya aku ya " gumamnya begitu lirih.

Dia sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke 1 bulan sebelum pertunangan keduanya secara tak sengaja. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas orang yang sudah dicintainya sudah menikah semua. Kini hanya tertinggal dia sendiri dalam kesepian cinta tanpa ada yang mampu mengobati luka didalam hatinya tanpa ada yang mampu mengibur luka laranya tanpa ada yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

" Selamat untuk pernikahanmu Sakura " sebuah senyum lebar terlempar pada Hinata yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

" Te-terima kasih Naruto "

Melihat wajah Naruto kembali mengingatkannya atas penyesalannya terdahulu namun itu tidak lagi berguna untuk saat ini karena dirinya sudah dimiliki orang lain. Seluruh Jiwa dan Raganya sudah tak dapat kembali kedalam pelukan Naruto. Sebuah senyum tipis nampak sangat tak ikhlas dalam hati Hinata dia arahkan pada Naruto. Kemudian dia menyalami Hinata dan Kiba.

.

.

.

Keputusannya kali ini sudah bulat dia tak ingin lagi mengenal seorang wanita hanya menyakitkan hatinya. Dia pun berencana pergi ke Amerika untuk mengikuti ayahnya yang sudah lebih dulu kesana karena urusan pekerjaan.

" Naruto "

Sebuah perkataan yang membuatnya segera menoleh ke belakang. Nampak gadis berambut indigo itu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

" Kenapa kamu pergi tanpa mengatakan padaku "

" Aku tak ingin mengganggu pernikahanmu dengan Kiba " dia hanya menatap ke arah langit-langit atap bandara, " Aku juga tak mau kehadiranku mengganggu rumah tangga Sakura jadi lebih baik aku pergi "

Hinata hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang menunduk. Bahkan disaat ini pun dia masih memikirkan untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupan orang lain.

" Aku mencintaimu Naruto … "

" Aku juga Hinata " Dia kemudian berbalik dengan masih membawa sebuah koper kecil ditangan kanannya " Karena itu aku tak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Kiba "

' Jika aku punya kesempatan satu kali saja Hinata aku pasti akan membawamu bersamaku ' Diapun berjalan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian didalam keramaian.


End file.
